The Best Friend Never Gets The Girl
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: He was in love with her since preschool, but the new kid comes and ruins his chance at happiness.


***You don't have to read this but props to Kissingfire for writing a story that gave me this idea.***

**Okayyy I was just reading some fanfiction one lovely evening and I came across a story called 'twenty dollars and paper hearts' by kissingfire. I read it and an idea comes to my head. What if I wrote a one-shot on Simon mourning over Jace and Clary's relationship? So I decided I would write a one- shot on it. So here we are. (You need to read her story it's really good.)**

**I don't own TMI :(**

**The first time they met (Preschool):**

I sadly swung on the swing of my preschool playground. Jordan ditched me to go play with Kyle. Just because I didn't like legos and Kyle did. I didn't have any other friends here but him.

I huffed and looked around the playground. No one looked fun to play with... I continued to look around. Then she caught my eye.

A short, skinny little red head was playing hide & seek with a long black haired girl and a girl with dark skin and corn rows on her head.

He watched as she covered her beautiful green eyes and counted to ten.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine ten," She shouted. "Ready or not here I come."

She squinted her eyes and observed the area. Simon saw something fidget in a bush. He knew she saw it to because a wide grinned slowly surfaced on her face. He grinned along with her.

She silently snuck behind the bush and shouted, "BOO!"

A scream cut it's way out of the girl with black hair's throat.

Simon silently laughed. The red head was doubled over, holding her stomach, from laughing.

The other girl's face turned tomato red.

"Stop laughing, Clary."

Clary... what a pretty name for a pretty girl.

Clary apologized and gestured for them to to the swings with her. The girl's just shook their head and left Clary alone by the bush. Clary looked over to he swings and saw Simon.

She smiled and ran over.

Simon smiled back at her. Simon was elated that she was running to spend time with him.

Her curls bounced as she ran. In less than a second she was in front of him with her arm stretched out toward him. "Hi, I'm Clary."

He smiled and grasped her hand and shook it. "I'm Simon."

She smiled and sat in the swing next to him.

That was how they became best friends.

**The first time they met Jace (Middle shcool):**

The new kid had just come from some place called Idris. And he was in all Clary's and mine classes,

They were in PE now and Clary couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She told him she thoght he was 'hot and really cool.'

He hated Jace.

Clary was basically drooling over Jace as he did one hundred push ups. Simon couldn't do three without gasping for air.

He looked over at Clary. She was looking at Jace with a dream like expression. Her head was tilted slightly and she rested her head on her hand.

Simon snapped his fingers in front of your face. She snapped out of her day dream and looked at Simon.

"Hey." She said embaressed.

"You were staring at the new kid."

She shrugged and looked around the room at all the other girls. They were all looking at him too. Simon rolled his eyes. Girls...

She was back to staring at Jace as he beat Kyle in a race. Jace had sweat glistening on his forhead. He grabbed his water bottle and drank it like he was some kind of god.

All the girls sighed like it was a masterpeice. Including Clary...

Jace surveyed the mass of girls. Jace smirked at each one of them, but when he got to Clary he grinned and winked at her. Clary beamed.

Lucky for Simon the bell rang for them to go to their next class. Simon rushed out the door to his next class. _Saved by the bell_, Simon thought.

**The date (High school):**

He asked her out.

Clary had told him over the phone that night.

He could remember the converstion so clearly.

_"I was running laps in PE and he jogged up to me and started to talk to me. But after while we became quiet. That's when he asked me out! It was out of nowhere. I could tell he really wanted to go out with me because after I said yes he had a really cute smile on his face. We' re going out on friday and I'm so excited! I'm going to ask Izzy if she will help me get ready." She rambled._

_"That's awesome Clary."_

_I know! I can't describe how excited I am. Out of all the girls he could've asked out he asked me." She squealed._

_A twinge of jealousy went through him. Why couldn't he be the one she was gushing over?_

They were on their date right now. Simon bet Jace only wanted to get into her pants.

She would probably call him crying. Like she always did when she was sad. And he would be there to comfort her. Like he always did when she was sad.

But he was wrong the date was amazing and the were going on a second date soon.

**Prom (high school):**

They had been dating for two years now.

Now they were going to prom.

Simon drove to the prom dreading every second.

He pulled up into the parking lot and entered to find Clary and Jace dancing inthe middle of the floor. Clary laughed at a joke Jace had said and Jace had a small smile on his face.

He could barely register it, but it looked like Jace said 'I love you'. Simon could feel his world crashing down as he watched Clary gasp and reply with,"I love you too"

She rested her head onhis chest and danced slowly to the song.

Jace had his hands on the small of her back and pressed her closer.

He kissed her flaming red hair. Clary closed her eyes with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Shouldn't he be the one holding her like that? Saying 'I love you' to her like that? He was the one who had been there for her all those years. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it...Clary didn't love him like he did she.

**The wedding (10 years later):**

Simon sat in the rows of seats of the church. Clary was getting married...To him.

Jace stood beside the priest n a black tuxedo and a blue tie.

His hands were clasped in front of his body as he waited anxiously.

The wedding music filled the room.

He wanted to cover his ears from the music.

It reminded him that the girl he loved was marrying someone else.

Clary finally walked out in a white wedding gown that fit her perfectly.

The dress was sleeveless and showed off her small curves. It was snug around her hips then slowly fanned out in silkyness. The back had a small tail and her veil reached her behind.

She looked amazing.

Absolutely stunning.

Simon looked over at Jace and saw on his face that he thought the same thing.

Clary walked over to Jace and stood in front of him.

They started the vows.

"Now, do you Jonathon Christopher Herondale take Clarissa Adele Fairchild to be your wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do."

Everyone sighed.

"And do you Clarissa Adele Fairchild take Jonathon Christopher Herondale to be your husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

She smiled. "I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jace placed his hands on her hips and gently pressed his lips to her's.

Clary put her hand on either side of his face and kissed him back a bit harder.

Simon smiled.

He might not have been her husband, but he would always be her best friend.

**Done! Review!**


End file.
